


Reversed Roles

by wannabepsiionic



Category: Free!
Genre: Cat ears!, First fic pls don't kill me, I can't do titles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabepsiionic/pseuds/wannabepsiionic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin really likes Makoto's ears, and possibly Makoto as a whole.</p><p>Warning: Rin may be a drama queen and kinda OOC</p><p>Embarrassing fic i cry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversed Roles

**Author's Note:**

> I am wholly embarrassed  
> I won't take this down now because it's nearly one year l8r  
> In the name of experience.. and nostalgia...
> 
> I don't even like makorin anymore  
> Or free  
> I'm attached to Rei mainly out of loyalty to my meganes now, the passion i had erupting in me for reigisa guttered and died 
> 
> u//m//u  
> Enjoy if u can  
> I know i don't
> 
> 03/09/2015   
> (I use ddmmyy, apparently it's mmddyy??)

Rin watched Makoto’s left ear twitch. He loved how they perked up when he was listening close or was aware, or folded back when he was confused or upset (he thought that that made Makoto look very docile- meaning he’d definitely be a bottom). He also really appreciated Makoto’s tail, which was twitching as well. It fluffed up and bristled depending on how Makoto felt. It was quite sensitive, he found, when he had once observed (very keenly, from behind a set of lockers) that Makoto let out a startled yelp and blushed a deep red when it accidentally brushed against a wall in the changing rooms during a shared practice session at Iwatobi.

And that tail was so close to him now. He could just reach out and tug on it.  
He imagined Makoto tangled in sheets, naked and waiting, broad shoulders hunched and his hands stifling the range of sounds pouring from his agape mouth.

That mouth which opened in pleasure, showing his sharp but short canines. The mouth in which Rin wanted to stuff his length deep till it hit the back of Makoto’s throat and throbbed inside him while he gagged with tears of pleasure in his eyes.

His imagination was already making him feel hot and aroused. His pants were gradually starting to feel tighter and, sure enough, there was a small wet spot on his pants. If his thoughts made him feel so good, he wondered how good the real thing would be.

He continued to let his imagination run wild (his pants seemed to want to strangle his length), throwing a careful glance at Makoto, who was sitting right in front of him, lest his thoughts somehow be read. Rin’s cheeks heated up at the thought- if Makoto ever found out about Rin’s fantasies, what would he say?

Rin wasn’t very sure.

If he ever asked him to participate in such activities, he wondered what his reaction would be.

Would he… agree to it…?

Or would he turn his head away in disgust…?

And maybe even cut all ties with Rin so as to not be related to a pervert in any way? ((OmFG this is so anime, I'm sorry))

 

Rin wasn’t a pervert.

 

No, he just had very active hormones and he wasn’t sure why he was attracted to Makoto in any way because surely there wasn’t anything that great about him. Those broad, muscular shoulders that girls oohed about- no, he wasn’t attracted to those. That fine derriere that he himself was so blissfully and innocently unaware about- nope, definitely not interested.

 

Yet he couldn’t help but think that maybe he was interested, if only a little bit, if his imagination only seemed to involve Makoto.

 

How come Haru hadn’t made any appearance?? He really found that disturbing, since his whole life had revolved around swimming, tantrums and Haru.

What about Nagisa? That boy was a very touchy-feely person and he was sure that he’d be the one to accidentally cause an erection by standing a little too close or kissing his forehead (in a friendly manner- but their bodies didn’t seem to get that) or touching some very awkward and out-of-bound places enthusiastically (again, in a friendly manner).

 

He wondered how Rei handled that so well, rarely seeming riled up or alarmed.

When Rei first joined, he found Nagisa’s behavior unacceptable and nosy.

It had been a while since they had gotten to know each other, so maybe he’d settled down and gotten used to it now?

 

But anyway, those were the least of his worries. Right now, he really didn’t get his feelings. Being a teenager (a gay one) was hard, especially when he saw his teammates and friends stripping 24/7 (Haru, mainly) and exercising (which obviously shows off their well-built bodies) a lot at practice.

 

He hadn’t told anybody about all of this. He himself wasn’t sure what to feel about it yet. He knew nobody would care if he was a homo (he himself didn’t) but it would most probably get awkward if he came out to Makoto and confessed.

 

Wait- what the heck was he thinking? He still didn’t know whether he actually had feelings for Makoto, so he couldn’t just jump to conclusions like that.

 

‘Rin?’

 

Maybe he could ask Gou about all this… He was sure she’d had experience with both of the Mikoshiba’s very blatantly flirting with her every chance they got. Even if the situation was quite different, he was sure he-

‘Rin?’

 

-could snag a few tips from her. Or even better, maybe she hook him and Makoto up-

 

‘Are you feeling okay, Rin?’

And once again, his train of thought seemed to be drawn towards the track of doom, and he was getting pissed off because somebody didn’t seem to like people connecting with their soul to seek answers necessary in life. That voice did sound slightly familiar, though…

 

‘What? Couldn’t you see I was busy?’ he snarled.

Angrily, he turned around and came to face to face with- ((Drumroll, please. I think y'all know what's gonna happen here))

 

Makoto. (Golly, these series of unfortunate events were turning his life into some sort of angst-filled teen romcom.)

 

Makoto looked concerned but he was wearing a small smile, as if slightly amused as well. His smile wavered a bit when Rin had said that though (Rin noted) and seeing that tiny frown, his stomach jolted a bit with unease. His ears seemed to sense this and folded back sympathetically, as if wishing Makoto could understand Rin's pain too.

Damn, he never got this nervous when he insulted others. They all knew that was just his style, and he wasn’t planning to give it up anytime soon. But for Makoto, maybe he could…

 

‘Ah. Sorry about that. I guess I’ll talk to you later, then.’ Makoto shrugged it off and managed a small smile.

And that stupid smile made his stomach do flips and rolls and whatnot and he was sure he would make his captain proud if he could do all that in person.

 

'No, it's okay. I was just a bit... distracted, I guess.' Rin nodded and looked away.

'Which is what I wanted to talk to you about.' Makoto let out a little giggle. Rin's stomach coiled in unease: giggling was usually bad. It meant he was going to be teased or joked around with and ain't nobody got time for dat.

'...What?'

'You've been staring at me for the past hour. Is something wrong? Am I wearing my swimsuit backwards or something?' Another giggle.

Oh crap, he really didn't know that he'd been staring, he hadn't meant to. Did Makoto sense something about him? Did Makoto know?

But how? Could Makoto read minds or something? 

'Hm. You're doing it again.'

'Huh?'

'Staring. There really is something off about you today, Rin. You keep zoning out,'

'No.. no, I'm fine.'

'Are you sure?' Makoto was wearing his concerned look once again, but he shuffled a little closer to Rin.

Only now did Rin realize what an awkward position he was in. He'd been near the wall in the locker rooms at Samezuka Academy, and they'd had another practice session. Usually, it'd be buzzing with life and the occasional passerby would hear high-pitched girly screams (Nagisa would try to strip Rei down for dares or for his own amusement), making them walk away briskly. Now, it was deserted excluding the two of them.

He took a peek at the tiny gap through the door, it wasn't completely shut. Haru was still in the pool, refusing to come out, being scolded by Gou, who was being looked at very appreciatively by Momo and Seijuro. Nagisa had left as soon as possible declaring that he needed ice cream immediately, a worn out Rei trailing behind him. Makoto had lingered behind for some reason, and had been taking an unusually long time showering and wiping himself down. Rin had stayed behind too because he had to make sure the place was locked up properly (he was really happy that he had such a good alibi because his true purpose there was much more sinister).

Makoto was now attired in only his towel, and this realization made Rin feel very very uncomfortable. He felt a twinge near his crotch. Why now, he cursed himself. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Makoto like this before. It was unavoidable- but Makoto was very close to him and was moving closer by the second. He backed up a bit, nearer to the wall.

'What-' He felt a hand grip his shoulder and slowly push him back against the wall. Makoto's left hand found his other shoulder and held him tighter.

'Don't play dumb, Rin. I can tell.' His voice had a husky edge to it, and it was unnaturally deep. Rin's brain stopped functioning and his heart was like a jackhammer in his chest. Makoto leaned in even closer until his nose was barely an inch apart from Rin's.

'What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about!'

'Hm.' Makoto's pupils were dilated and his tone had become a little playful. His ears were perky and his tail was bristling slightly. 

'M-Makoto... what are you doing?' Makoto's hand had abandoned his shoulder and was now near Rin's thigh. He slowly trailed it to the center until it was resting against Rin's clothed erection.

'Stop!' His breathing quickened and he let out a tiny strangled noise. This seemed to encourage Makoto.

'I don't think you want me to do that, Rin.'

'Mmngh-' The next thing he knew, Makoto had closed the gap between them and was kissing him forcefully. He had pushed him against the wall entirely and was rubbing his hand up and down Rin's crotch. The kiss was wet, hot and dirty. He had imagined himself kissing Makoto like this before, but in reality it was a lot better (especially with Makoto being the more dominant one, he thought to himself, bitterly).

He was still startled but Makoto's kiss was slowly melting away any self-consciousness or uncertainty he had built up and he slowly started responding. It wasn't that Rin didn't like it, he really did, and his body definitely did- his previous boner which had been mellowing down was reverting back to it's original state and he was sure Makoto could tell.

'Oh? You're already half-hard.' Makoto pulled away from the kiss momentarily (sadly), glancing down. Rin didn't respond and just looked away, embarrassed, lips wet and swollen.

Makoto brought the hand on Rin's shoulder to his face and started stroking his cheek. 'Don't worry, I'll make sure I satisfy you.' Rin blushed deeper at that but decided he wouldn't mind.

Makoto resumed the kiss and this time, Rin kissed with just as much enthusiasm. The soft moans Makoto made in his mouth (Rin was still too embarrassed to make his own) were hot. Rin felt something wet brush against his lip and he opened his mouth, giving Makoto's tongue permission. Makoto changed the angle a little to go in deeper and swept his tongue all around Rin's mouth. He brought the hand at Rin's crotch to his other cheek to get a better grip and noticing the disappointed sound Rin made, replaced it with his knee. Rin groaned loudly and rutted a little against Makoto's knee.

'And Haru, make sure you dry yourself quickly, we can't have you falling sick before the tournament!' Rin heard Gou's voice coming faintly from somewhere outside. Rin noticed a shadow growing larger under the now closed door (Makoto must have done that) and abruptly pulled away and pushed Makoto away.

Makoto looked confused but understood the situation when Rin pointedly glanced at the door. He jumped away and made a grab for his things as the door opened.

'Ah, Haru! We were just getting ready to leave. It's getting late.' Haru made no effort to respond and merely gave them both an uninterested glance before heading for one of the stalls to shower. Rin was glad Makoto was such a good talker. He had brought his bag near his crotch to cover up any evidence while Makoto was keeping Haru distracted.

They both listened until they heard the shower start. 'We'll continue next time.' Makoto smiled at Rin (a little deviously, Rin added). Rin gulped but nodded quickly and started walking swiftly towards the door.

 

Now outside, he breathed in the fresh air and tried to think of something- anything, that would function as a distraction to his still-prominent boner. Makoto's promise lingered and echoed in his brain, which was slowly regaining its capability to function.

He couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah  
> arrghhhhh I didn't want to do neko ears but I didn't know how to start it either
> 
> so the ears+tail just kinda vanish near the end of the fic, sorry 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm probably not gonna continue this


End file.
